To Love Your Prey
by TheDarknessEndsAtDawn
Summary: When the mortals found out about the mythical creatures, they took it badly. They banished the mythical creatures to two islands. The werewolves and deertaur ended up on the same island. Hiccup is a blind, deformed deertaur that is shunned by the herd. Jack is the beta of the Thunder Pack. One day they chance upon each other and soon fall in love. What will this mean for them both?
1. Prologue

**To Love Your Prey- Prologue**

**Hey, just made some minor changes to this chapter! The change is in the Thunder Pack info!**

A hundred years ago, there lived a normal, happy Earth. Until one day, the mortals found out about the supernatural creatures. There were deertaur, werewolves, vampires, and fairies. The deertaur and fairies were secluded creatures that hid from the mortals in the deepest parts of forests. Werewolves and vampires, however, tended to try and live a human life. Vampires only drank blood from animals in the woods, but never deertaur. Vampires and deertaur had an ancient pact that they would never harm each other. Werewolves however, liked to eat deertaur flesh. Deertaur flesh was considered a delicacy to werewolves. The supernatural creatures were found out because they exposed themselves, not wanting to hide anymore.

The mortals took it badly. They banished the supernatural creatures to two enormous islands on opposite sides of the globe. The supernaturals didn't fight back because they weren't allowed to attack mortals. The vampires and fairies were sent to one island, and the deertaur and werewolves were sent to another.

The vampire/fairy island was a warm island with very few trees but plenty of wildlife that hid in the many rocky crevices that were in the island.

The island of the deertaur/werewolves was very lush and had large cliffs and waterfalls. It was most known though for its drastic weather changes and lush forest. It was very abundant in water, food, and fish surrounding the island and in small ponds and rivers inside the forest. The only thing bad about the arrangement though was that the werewolves, as you know, very much liked eating deertaur. The deertaur though, got very good at running. But no matter what the deertaur did, their population was slowly decreasing.

When the werewolves went to the new island they separated into three packs. The Shadow Pack, a pack of dark, black wolves who attack other werewolves and deertaur. They are notorious for their ability to slink in the shadows without anything noticing their presence. They are a very malicious pack that loves to play with their prey.

Next is the Thunder Pack. The Thunder Pack is known for how fast they can run. They are usually colored brown, russet, and grey.

The last pack is called The Guardians. They are known for their strange coloring. When a wolf gets accepted into The Guardians their fur changes to a color suited to the powers that they gain or their personality. They become this way because this pack is watched over by the moon. The moon will grant powers to any wolf that joins the pack as long as they are joining for pure reasons. If they aren't, then the moon will drive them away, never to see The Guardians again. They are also notorious for protecting the deertaur because they are the only pack that doesn't eat deertaur.

When the deertaur moved to the new island they didn't separate, they just formed a giant herd. Soon they got very fast and learned how to hide from werewolves and how to repel them. Whenever a male deertaur gets a deformity they are usually left behind to die unless they are important. This is about a werewolf named Jack that joined The Guardians because he fell in love with a blind, deformed deertaur named Hiccup. This is also about a deertaur named Hiccup that is blind, shunned, and missing most of his right hind leg that fell in love with a werewolf named Jack. This is the love story of Hiccup and Jack, the most unlikely pairing possible.

**Info on Packs, Deertaur, and Werewolves**

** Werewolves: **Werewolves are humans with the ability to change into wolves. They are immortal and can only be killed by silver. Werewolves are strictly carnivores, only eating large game. All werewolves live in packs. Every spring when there are new pups the alpha or beta teaches them how to hunt, change forms, find water, and communicate. Werewolves don't lose anything when they change into wolves, it just molds into their fur. When they change back they are fully clothed and have all of the items that they changed with. When a wolf dies they always change back into their human form. Deertaur meat is a delicacy to werewolves. They run off of the old tradition: alphas and betas. However, there aren't any omegas. Different packs have their own territory. Once every moon all of the alphas come together and discuss different problems and check to see if everyone is in line. However, when the wolves were banned to a new island and new packs were formed, this tradition stopped, seeing as though the alphas would try to kill each other.

** Deertaur: **Deertaur are half human half deer creatures. They are immortal and can only be killed by beheading or loss of too much blood. From their waist down they are deer, and from their waist up they're human. Whenever there is a new fawn the father as to teach it how to survive, what to do in an emergency situation, how to communicate, and how to find food and water. Deertaur only eat vegetation. Deertaur tend to run in large herds, and when there is a threat, the males fight the threat while the females and fawns run. Deertaur males fight with their large antlers. Males are judged based on their antlers, status, and how well they can protect the herd. Deertaur males never wear clothes, as they don't see it needed.

** Fairies: **Fairies are small, winged creatures that are very shy and hide from all contact from other living beings. They are immortal and can only be killed by drowning. They are creatures that don't mingle with each other and have no gender. Fairies are born when a group of fairies get together and sing them out of the earth. They are small and look like humans, except for their wings. They eat whatever they can find, and can sometimes be very vicious.

** Vampires: **Vampires are creatures that look like humans but drink blood. They are immortal and can only be killed by fire. They can walk in the sun, and they don't sparkle. All vampires have red or gold eyes. Vampires are actually very social, and usually spend most of their lives trying to find a life-mate. Vampire children aren't born very often, and it's a miracle when they are. Humans cannot be turned into vampires by a bite; you have to be borne by two vampires to be a vampire.

** The Shadow Pack: **(**Bold Males **_Italics Females)_ the Shadow Pack's alpha is a wolf named **Pitch**. He is a lithe, pitch black wolf with silver-gold eyes. In his human form he is a tall man with spiky black hair and a long robe that covers his entire frame. He got to be the alpha by killing the former one in his sleep. Pitch is a wolf that strikes fear in all creatures' hearts with his cold, evil eyes. His beta is a wolf called **Onyx**. Onyx had dark purple, almost black fur and dark, swirling purple eyes. Onyx has been Pitch's favorite wolf since he helped Pitch kill the former alpha by making sure that the other wolves didn't interfere. The rest of the wolves are all the same, black fur and black eyes. This pack tends to attack wolves from the other packs and deertaur. The rest of the pack members are called **Dark ,****Shade,** _Shadow, Bloodfang,_ and **Bloodlust**. There are so few members because unless you are able to kill a wolf from another pack or a deertaur by the time that you're 5 years old you get killed (Bloodfang and Bloodlust are twins).

** The Thunder Pack: **(**Bold Males **_Italics Females)_ The Thunder Pack's alpha is wolf named **Alvin**. He is a largish wolf with dark brown fur and brown eyes. In his human form he is a large, muscly man with a large brown beard. He got to be alpha by poisoning the former alpha. The rest of the wolves still don't know of his treachery. His beta is a wolf called **Dagur**. He has russet colored fur and three claw marks covering his right eye from an encounter with Onyx. He and Onyx are sworn enemies. Dagur was chosen to be the beta when Jack left for The Guardians. The rest of the wolves are colored brown, russet, and grey. The rest of the pack is named **Mildew,** _Sapphire,_ **Icarus,** _Frost,_ _Jasper,_ **Flame, **and **Strider. **

** The Guardians: **The Guardians alpha is a large, muscly wolf names **North**. His fur is a bright red while his underbelly and paws are white. Going up his left leg is the word naughty and up his right one nice. In his human form he is a large man with a gigantic white beard and he wears a black fur hat, a long red coat with black fur trim, and a red plaid shirt. He has the power of creating things like trinkets and toys. He always carries two swords strapped on his sides in human form. The beta is a wolf called **Bunnymund, **AKA** Bunny. **Bunny is a lithe, gray wolf with strange black markings covering his fur. In his human form he is a tall man with spiky gray hair and he usually wears a tight gray T-shirt and gray jeans held up by a leather belt. His weapon of choice is two boomerangs. The rest of the pack are _Tooth, _**Sandy, **and** Jack. **(Jack joins later in the story.)

** Deertaur Herd: **The leader of the herd is a large, muscly deertaur named Stoick. He has a fully russet coat and russet hair with a large beard. He became the leader of the herd when he killed a werewolf trying to get to the herds fawns. Ever since then he has been teaching all of the male deertaur how to fight. Gobber is Stoick's right hand deertaur. Gobber has a blonde coat and a moustache that goes down into two long braids. Gobber is the only deformed deertaur in the herd that can fight, seeing as the only other deformed deertaur is Hiccup. Stoick's son, Hiccup, is at the bottom of the herd. He is at the bottom because he can't fight and is deformed. He is blind and has a prosthetic hind right leg. Hiccup has long shaggy brown hair and bright, forest green eyes that are covered by his hair. He is the only deer in the herd that is piebald and is also the only one in the herd with that shade of green eyes. Hiccup is shunned and constantly beaten by the other young deertaur that are his age.


	2. Chapter 1

**To Love Your Prey**

**Chapter One**

**Jack P.O.V (In wolf form, werewolves can only talk in human form)**

I'm Jack, beta of the Thunder Pack, and right now my pack is hunting. I decided to break away from the group and kill a deertaur by myself to prove my worth to the pack and maybe gain a mate. I sniffed the air, trying to catch the scent of a deertaur. A delicious scent hit my nose and I knew that I had found what I was looking for. I quietly stalked through the woods, my paws creating a soft thump every time they touched the ground.

Soon I found a large clearing covered in wildflowers. I stopped and hid in the dark shadows that the trees created, not yet wanting to show myself. What I noticed the most though was the buck lying down in the middle of it, alone. The buck had small antlers and long brown hair covering his eyes and most of the freckles that dotted his face. I noticed that the freckles covered the rest of his human body and that he was piebald. He was a small, wiry buck and had bruises covering his entire body. What stuck out the most though was his prosthetic hind leg. _I'm surprised he's not dead yet, _I thought to myself.

I slowly snuck up to the young buck and when I was a few feet away he twisted his body around to face me. He sniffed the air and asked cautiously, "Who are you? If you're going to kill me, just do it quickly." I was confused at why he didn't care if he died. I stopped my advance and changed into a human so I could speak to him. "Why do you not care if I kill you?" I asked. He sighed and replied in a shaky voice, "My herd doesn't want me. They beat me most every day, as you can see. They sent me ahead so that I could check if there's danger, not wanting to spare one of the more useful deertaur. I don't think they mind if I die, I have small antlers, missing a leg, and I'm blind. Oh, don't forget piebald!" He chuckled darkly. "I just want it to be over," he whispered sadly.

I felt my heart wrench at his sad words. How could his own herd do this to him? I shook my head. _Stop it Jack. He's food. Kill him and take him home, he actually wants you to do it!_ I thought angrily. Why is this buck so different? Why can't I kill him? I sighed and started to walk away. When he heard me walking away he got desperate. "Come back! If you won't do it, then I'll find somebody who will! Or are you one… one of The Guardians?" I growled. "I'm not one of those soft-hearted fools! I'm just sparing you out of pity. Go back to your herd and tell them that it's safe. I'll lead the rest away. Now go you miserable thing!" I shouted. I saw tears streaking down his face as he turned and bounded away awkwardly. I felt my heart wrench again. I didn't want to be so mean, I just needed him to go and hide from the rest of the wolves. I changed back into wolf form and started back to my group, thinking about the sad deertaur the whole time.

"Jack! Where the hell did you go!" Alvin shouted angrily. I winced; now back in my human form, as was the rest of the pack. The whole pack gave me disapproving glares before retiring for the night or going to eat. "Ummmm, I went to go take down a deertaur?" I said, the end turning into a question. He growled. "Did you catch one?" he asked patiently, but you could hear the strained anger behind it. "Uh, no. But! I caught a moose!" I trotted away for a few seconds and came back dragging a large male moose. He sighed. "You get away with it, but just this time! Don't you do that again! We had to come straight back because we were missing one of the main hunters!" he turned and addressed the whole pack, "Dinner! Pups first!" The whole pack perked up at this and ran up to the large moose. "Don't worry, there's enough for everybody!" Alvin turned to me again. "Don't you ever do that Jack, not again, or I just might have to demote you." he growled. I shuddered underneath his glare and nodded quickly. Pleased with my response he walked away and went to eat.

I walked to my den, not very hungry. Being beta did have its perks though. I get my own den! I shifted to my wolf form and walked in a circle for a few seconds before curling into a ball. As soon as I did I started thinking about the blind deertaur. What was his name? I don't think he ever gave it to me. A picture flashed before my closed eyes, it was of the deertaur crying. Just food… what if… what if they're more than that? That deertaur, he's not just an unfeeling animal! He's like us, just stuck in-between two forms! With my new revolution I gasped, disgusted with myself. How much deertaur I've murdered, I'm ashamed. My pack actually nicknamed me the best hunter because of how much deertaur I've taken down. I shook my head slowly, sadly, and stood up.

I walked out of my den and checked to see if anybody was outside, and realized that everybody were in their dens sleeping. I walked out to the camp entrance when I heard a smug voice say, "So Jack, where are you going so late at night?" I turned sharply to see Dagur smirking at me. I shifted and replied, "I'm going to The Guardians. Killing deertaur, it's wrong." He chuckled; soon it turned into a full blown laugh. "I knew that you were soft, weak! They're just mindless animals! A shame though, the best hunter leaving. Even Alvin knew that you would leave! Now I can be beta! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He shouted, the end turning into a maniacal laugh. I shook my head. "No Dagur, not weak. I just know what's wrong." With that, I shifted and ran into the forest, hearing his laughter the whole way.


	3. Chapter 2

**To Love Your Prey- Chapter 2**

**Hey guys! In this one Bunny is really nice to Jack, I couldn't stand to see him mean to Jack! Jack right now has brown hair and brown eyes, like in the movie before he died. Also, before Jack changes, he's wearing a dark red sweater and blue jeans. Tacky huh?**

**Jack P.O.V Wolf Form**

I kept on running until that mad wolf's laughter faded into the distance. Before I knew it though I was in the Guardian's territory. Then I slowed down then and thought to myself _tread carefully Jack, they're dangerous wolves. You don't even know if they'll accept you… _My thoughts were cut short when a boomerang was held poised to hit my head. I followed the long pale arm covered in strange tattoos and realized that I couldn't see the person holding the boomerang because that person was standing under the shadow of a tree.

"What do ya want mate? Whatever you want, you better tell me quick before I crack your skull open! What business do you have on our territory?" said a male Australian accent threateningly. I shifted and put my arms up in the universal sign that meant 'I mean you no harm'. "I was hoping that you would let me join you. I… I've realized all that I've done wrong and I… I just want to make it better," I replied, the end of it breaking into a pathetic plea. The boomerang was lowered and a tall man walked out. He had long, grey hair pulled into a ponytail, long, intricate tattoos covering his muscled arms, lean muscles, grey eyes. He was wearing a tight white undershirt and fitted grey pants. He eyed me with suspicious distrust. "We don't get newbies often. I'm the newest and I was recruited forty years ago." (Werewolves are immortal in case you've forgotten! They stop aging physically at 25.) I chuckled nervously. This first meeting is going great! (Please note my sarcasm!)" C'mon, you can trust me!" At this his eyes clouded over. "The last time I was told that was twenty years ago when Pitch Black deceived us and then killed fifty deertaur. How do I know that I can believe you, oh best hunter of your pack?" I was jolted at his words. How could I prove myself? "I can't prove myself. All I can do is give you my word, and all I can hope is that you'll believe me and accept me." I replied solemnly.

When I said that some of the distrust left his eyes and his mouth quirked up. "You're just a youngling, a pup. You wouldn't or couldn't do any harm or tell a lie. C'mon, let's get you to North." He then grabbed my sweater and started dragging me into the depths of the forest. He soon let go of my sweater and just kept on walking. In about an hour we found ourselves in a large clearing. It was infested in wildflowers and there were three werewolves that appeared to be readying for battle. There was a large man with a large white beard, about six feet tall and eight inches, that was sharpening a sword and an identical one was lying on the grass beside him. There was also a man with golden clothes and golden spiky hair with golden sand surrounding him. He was about five feet tall and seven inches. The man was drawing lazy patterns in the air with his sand in the forms of dolphins to airplanes. Last but not least, there was a beautiful woman dressed in a very fancy dress and she had surprisingly colorful hair. When I walked into the clearing everybody was in fighting positions with weapons drawn.

"Who is he Bunny? Why have you brought him here!" the one with a beard asked in a Russian accent. Bunny laughed and replied, "He's a youngling. He wants to join. I know, I know. You don't think that we can trust him, but I do. Let's give him a chance and we can ask Mani about it tonight." I glanced at Bunny in surprise. I didn't think that he would defend me. I smiled lightly and whispered quietly, "Thank you." The only response he gave was the smallest smile, yet full of warmth.

All of the Guardians grudgingly nodded their heads except for the golden one and Bunny. The golden one just smiled lightly at me and walked over silently. He put his hand on my head, closed his bright gold eyes, and my head suddenly felt fuzzy. Soon he lifted his hand and shook his head up and down once and walked away as silently as he did coming here.

I watched him walk away in confusion. Then I realized that after he had done that everybody in the area had visibly relaxed. My confusion then grew. What had he done to my head? Then the colorful woman walked up to me, smiled and shook my hand violently. I jerked away slightly when she did. When I did she frowned slightly, but brightened up quickly. "Hi! I'm Toothiana, AKA Tooth! I presume that your name is Jack, yes? Well, I can jump pretty high; in my wolf form I have pretty long legs. My wolf is the same colors as my hair, if you want to know. I wonder what you'll be when you change… oh I wonder. Anyways, welcome Jack!"

After her long, and very energetic, speech the man with the swords started to walk over. I looked over to Bunny questioningly to see that he had walked off to talk to Sandy. I turned back when the sword guy was right in front of me. "Hello," he started. "Tooth, do not frighten the young lad! He hasn't even joined yet! I am North. Mani granted me great strength and the ability to control bears (Sorry, I couldn't resist!). I wield these swords in honor of him; he granted me a large piece of moon steel, great steel from his body. It cuts through rock like butter and bone like water. Well, I guess you didn't need to know that. Anyways, welcome boy, welcome to our home." With that he let out a jolly laugh and put his arm on my shoulder. "Come on boy! Let me give you grand tour!"

He then started to pull me towards a large stone jutting out of the middle of the clearing. "This, my friend, is the moonstone. Ever since we became a pack Mani gave it to us to decide new guardians. Now, at the night of a full moon, we take whoever wants to join to the moonstone and they have a conversation with Mani in your head, overheard by Sandy." At this I was shocked. "How can Sandy hear inside my head? Is that what he did earlier?!" I asked, my voice going up in pitch in a_ very _manly way… North let out a very jolly laugh. "Ah, you do not know our powers I presume pup? Well, you already know Tooth's, Sandy's, and mine. Well, Bunny can dig twice as fast as any other animal and can run faster than you can see." I gave him an awed look and whispered lowly, "Wow."

He smiled at me. "Yes, wow. We Guardians are also the protectors of certain things other than deertaur you know. Bunny is the protector of hope, Tooth of memories, Sandy of dreams, and I of wonder. Tooth can make you remember things long forgotten and Sandy deals out happy dreams to those who are lost. Bunny and I, well, we just give a feeling of wonder and hope whenever a friend sees us. That, is our center." I was completely awed by this. I never knew this about the Guardians. Tooth then ran up and said, "You're lucky Jack! It's a full moon tonight! Sandy, do you mind getting him ready?" I saw him shake his head no, gesture for me to follow him, and then start walking to a small shack hidden in the shadows of the trees.

I followed him there and he handed me an article of clothing to me when I walked in. Then he turned around to give me privacy. I then studied the piece of clothing. It was a blue sweater and a small pair of animal skin leggings. I put them on then tapped on Sandy's shoulder. He turned, smiled lightly, and made the words out of his sand 'let's go'.


End file.
